Plan F for Failure
by blackarcane
Summary: Kisshu, Pie, and Taruto have come up with a new plan to eliminate the Mews. To separate them and kill them off. It is said that power comes from numbers. So they are supposed to create Chimera Animals everywhere to separate them. However Kisshu takes a different approach and goes to visit Ichigo. And it just so happens Ichigo is sick. What will be the outcome of this mess?


Plan F. for Failure

**Ichigo: You've finally decided to write a fanfic for me! :)**

**Arcane: Well not only for you, I'm also writing it for Kisshu! KISSHU COME HERE! *^***

**Kisshu: W-Wait! I-I'm not a toy! Ichigo help me! **T^T

**Ichigo: Arcane you can have him! **:D

_**-Arcane glomps Kisshu-**_

**Ichigo: A-Actually I take it back! GET OFF HIM! **.

_**-Ichigo pulls Kisshu away-**_

**Kisshu: I knew you loved me! **Q.Q

_**-Kisshu cuddles Ichigo-**_

**Ichigo: I-I never said that! **/

_**-Arcane sits in the corner moping-**_

**Arcane: Kisshu... **T^T

"Kisshu, you and Taruto go where you're supposed to go. Create the Chimera Animals to separate the Mew Mew's. Now go!" Pie ordered.

Kisshu rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do Pie." Kisshu said dully.

Pie glared at Kisshu before flying off for the river. Taruto laughed and flew off the the park. As Kisshu was about to go to his spot, he stopped.

"Screw Pie." He muttered.

He turned and flew in the direction he was most familiar with on this polluted Earth. To Ichigo's. As soon as he reached her window, he saw his precious Ichigo. However she looked different then she usually did. Normally she was very energetic and would have screamed at the first sight of him. However this time she looked extremely tired. Her face was flushed and not in because of him. She was sluggish and leaning against the side of the sliding door.

Her breathing was shallow as if she couldn't catch her breath.

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu said worriedly.

She looked at him.

"K-Kiss..hu..." Ichigo stuttered before falling forward.

Kisshu floated forward and caught her. Her skin was burning warm.

"K-Koneko-chan! What's wrong? Why are you burning?!" Kisshu said nervously.

She just coughed and shivered. Kisshu flew in and placed her on the bed. Her eyes immediately shut, and soon she was asleep. He saw a little bottle full of pills next to the bed on the table with a cup of water. He picked up the bottle and read the description.

"F.. Fever reducer?" Kisshu read aloud.

He guessed it was what Ichigo had now, and lifted her up gently.

"Ichigo... Ichigo.." He whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered open.

"K... Kisshu?" Ichigo whimpered.

"Mhm. Ichigo take this pill." Kisshu replied, offering her a pill with a glass of water.

She weakly tried to take hold of it but her hands were shaking. He put the pill in his mouth, drank a mouthful of water and kissed her. At first she struggled but she sank into the kiss. He forced her mouth open and pushed the pill into her mouth. Her also gave her the water. She drank it all down and swallowed the pill. He leaned back and saw her face was even more flushed than before.

He smiled and wrapped her in the blanket.

"Koneko-chan, get some rest. I'll be right here watching you." He smiled.

_Screw the plan._

"K-Kisshu it's cold... C-Can you stay beside me?" Ichigo whimpered.

Kisshu bit his lip. "But Koneko-chan..."

"P-Please?" She shivered.

He sighed but nodded. He pulled off his boots and climbed onto the bed, next to Ichigo. She sighed happily and snuggled closer to him. He got comfortable and she rested her head against his chest. She rubbed her head against his chest and purred. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled closer to him. Throughout this whole ordeal, Kisshu was completely flushed, and embarrassed. But he wrapped his arms around her waist and let her rest her head at the crook of his neck.

Soon she was asleep. But her grip didn't loosen. But he realized he had to go stop Pie and Taruto. Since Ichigo wouldn't let him go, he wrapped her legs around his waist and supported her thighs. He teleported to the Park and saw the small monkey girl and the green haired girl talking to Taruto.

" Taruto? Are you... talking to them?" Kisshu said surprised.

Taruto immediately stopped. He stared at Kisshu in horror.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Taruto said desperately.

"Don't worry Taruto. I'm in the same boat as you." Kisshu chuckled.

"M-Mew Ichigo!" the green haired girl cried.

"Ichigo Nee-chan, na-no-da!" the monkey girl said angrily.

Kisshu realized the situation he was in. It probably looked like they created this diversion so he could kidnap Ichigo and run.

"W-Wait! Ichigo is only with me because I went over to visit her and saw she was sick! I took care of her but ermm... now she won't let go of me so I had to take her with me..." Kisshu said a bit flushed.

The Mew Mew's laughed and Taruto chuckled hesitantly.

"I think Pie will be very happy, Kisshu." Taruto grinned.

"Pie has been crushing on the green haired girl for a while now." Taruto laughed.

"I-It's Lettuce! A-And what do you mean he's crushing on me?" Lettuce stammered.

"He likes you." Taruto laughed.

Ichigo squirmed a little and Kisshu rubbed her back soothingly. She sighed happily and settled down again. Lettuce's face was a deep red.

"So she does like him." Lettuce and the monkey girl giggled.

"Who likes who?" Kisshu asked.

"Ichigo likes you." the monkey girl said bluntly.

"P-Pudding!" Lettuce stammered.

Kisshu's eyes widened.

"She... She does?"

"Of course she does." Lettuce smiled.

"Let's go check up on Pie." Kisshu offered.

Taruto grabbed Pudding and Pudding grabbed onto Lettuce. They all teleported to the river and saw the purple haired idol and the snobby blue haired girl looking at Pie crossly. Pie was staring at the Mew's calmly. But under the rough interior he was actually a bit nervous. Then the idol and snobby girl looked at them.

"Mew Ichigo!" They gasped.

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure! **(I read it on a website that it was originally called this so correct me if I am wrong? o.o I originally thought it was "Ribbon Zakuro Spear?"**)." the idol yelled as she swung the handle.

A purple like energy flowed outward in the shape of a electric whip and she whipped it forward quickly almost catching Kisshu. He teleported next to her and knocked the whip away. Then he telported to his original position.

"Relax, I didn't kidnap Ichigo." Kisshu sighed.

After he and Taruto explained everything, most of the tension was gone.

"So basically both you and Taruto didn't fight them?" Kisshu asked.

"Well... at least we got to our positions." Pie replied.

"This plan was a complete failure." Pie frowned.

"The good thing is, Pie you got your girl." Kisshu smirked.

He looked at Kisshu questioningly until Lettuce approached them.

"P-Pai-san? I was told you liked me." Lettuce said nervously.

"I don't like you." Pie said bluntly.

Lettuce flinched an both Kisshu and Taruto face-palmed.

"I love you..." Pie sighed.

Lettuce gasped. "I-I love you too!"

Pie's eyes bulged. He smiled and hugged Lettuce.

"Taruto, you better go get your girl too." Kisshu winked.

"P-Pudding?" Taruto stammered.

"Huh?" Pudding asked.

"I like you Pudding." Taruto said.

Pudding grinned. "Pudding likes you too na-no-da!"

She pounced on Taruto and hugged him tightly. He grinned and hugged her tightly.

"This is wrapping up quite nicely." Kisshu laughed.

Ichigo woke up. "Kisshu? Where are we?"

"Koneko-chan! Are you feeling better yet?" Kisshu said nervously.

"I think I'm fine now." Ichigo smiled.

Ichigo rubbed his neck with her face and sighed. Kisshu's face flushed. They all laughed as his face grew even more red. He teleported to her room and put her on the bed. He pushed her down gently and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Koneko-chan. More than anything in the world." Kisshu smiled sweetly.

"I love you too Kisshu." Ichigo flushed.

He chuckled and brushed his lips against hers.

**Ichigo and Kisshu: … that was a terrible ending.**

**Arcane: Thanks :/ Sorry I'm still missing my lost friend. - Glares at Ichigo-**

**I feel like the saying, "If you love something let it go. If it comes back to you it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was and it's not meant to be." applies to my friend and I but I don't know if I'm the one letting him go or if he is letting me go. :/**

**Sorry to my Readers if you read that ^^" I feel better after typing everything here and I appreciate if you read this and some heartstrings were pulled :3**

**Ichigo: Seriously? The K-drama? -.-**

**Arcane: LOL sorry I blame my friend :3**

**Kisshu: Thanks for reading and review please! Arcane would appreciate it!**


End file.
